A number of presently available adenosine analogs exhibit antitumor, antiviral and antibacterial activity in vitro, but have proven to be of only limited usefulness in vivo because of their susceptibility to inactivation by the enzyme adenosime deaminase. The purpose of the present study is to determine the effectiveness of adenosine deaminase inhibitors in potentiating the pharmacological effectiveness of these analogs.